A Difference a Year Makes
by Counting the Days
Summary: Something happens that shocks the Grimm family, they will have to help each other get through this situation. Will Sabrina and Puck's hate relationship grow from this tragedy? Some coarse language. My first fanfic so warning: it could be a bit dodgy.
1. Chapter 1

_January_

A chilling scream was heard in the Grimm household at the early hours in the morning.

"Puck!"

"You look a little stuck there Grimm. Need a hand?"

Sabrina Grimm screamed in frustration at the teenage boy flying above her, who was chuckling at his achievement.

"Liebling! What has happ- oh?" Granny Relda came bursting in through Sabrina's bedroom door in her nighty, accompanied with her axe and hair net.

"Puck glued me to my bed!" Growled Sabrina frustrated. She was lying on her back with her arms and legs spread out on the queen sized bed.

"Now I shall call you, Starfish!" Puck laughed mischievously.

Sabrina flinched, hurt. She still hadn't gotten over Mirror's betrayal from four years ago; he was long gone now since Sabrina killed him less than six months ago. Scarlett Hand was now finished and there was no war anymore. Sabrina's mom and dad, Veronica and Henry, moved back to New York with her little brother, Basil after the war ended but they still visited regularly. Sabrina and Daphne stayed behind insisting they had to look after Granny, even though there was Uncle Jake, Mr Canis, Puck and Red but after much persuading and fighting, they were allowed to stay. Everyone was shocked that Sabrina wanted to stay but she couldn't leave the rest of her family and her new home. Even though most of Ferryport Landing was ruined from the war, it was slowly being rebuilt. Sabrina was just glad that no school was yet being rebuilt. The town was also in the process of electing a new mayor which Prince William Charming decided to run for again.

"Puck," Granny warned him sternly, knowing Sabrina took the betrayal harder than anyone else in her family.

"If my arm wasn't glued down to the bed, it definitely would have smashed your face by now!" Sabrina snapped angrily and upset.

"Grimm that was the aim, pranking you and not getting punched after," he said in a 'duh...' tone, "Genius, don't you think Ugly? High five!" The boy landed on the ground and stood there, animatedly waiting to receive a high five from Sabrina but she wasn't able to and Puck knew that.

Nothing happened and it was all silent.

"Awkward!" Puck laughed, breaking the silence.

Puck, now sixteen but turning seventeen soon, had changed quite a bit. He had grown to his adult height and had well defined muscles with a bit of a tan too. He had regular showers now since Uncle Jake forced him to when he was beginning to get bad BO a couple of years ago.

So to sum it up, Puck was now a full on hottie. This made Sabrina's job to hate him even harder.

"Sabrina, what are you doing?" A little voice asked from doorway.

Daphne Grimm, Sabrina's little sister, and Red, who Granny adopted as her granddaughter a couple of years ago and was also known as Little Red Riding Hood, were standing there looking curiously at Sabrina. Those two were practically joined to the hip now which sort of hurt Sabrina a little bit because her and Daphne don't spend as much time together anymore.

Daphne had changed a little bit since she was seven years old; she was now 12 years old and had cut her once straight, black, long hair into a cute and short bob. She had also grown taller and had thinned out from her once slightly chubby frame. She was still innocent and energetic; Sabrina's glad that the war didn't take that away from her.

Red had changed as well; she had decided to grow up at the same pace as Daphne. She insisted that she ought to grow up some day and Daphne is her best friend so it made sense. Her mousy brown hair is still short and she got rid of her red cape but her favourite colour to wear is still red.

"Yeah, you look pretty ridiculous trying to make snow angels on the bed," Daphne observed. Sabrina glared at her.

"Fairyboy here stuck me to the bed with superglue and I can't get off!"

Red and Daphne looked confused for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

"Thanks for the help," Grumbled Sabrina.

"Oh Liebling, I'll go fix up some breakfast and ask Uncle Jake if he has anything to get you unstuck with," Granny Relda sighed, "Puck, you have gone a bit too far this time."

With that, Granny Relda left the room and Daphne came in and stood next to Sabrina.

"Sabrina, only your pyjamas are stuck to the bed, correct?" Sabrina struggled not to laugh at Daphne's professional detective voice.

"Umm... yeah" Sabrina looked at her oh so comfy spotty flannelette pyjamas wondering where Daphne was going with this.

"So can't you just take them off and punch up Puck or whatever you do in your daily morning routine?

How could Sabrina be so stupid?

"Thanks Daphne, you're a genius!"

"I know I am," Daphne said happily.

"Uh oh," Puck's smug expression evaporated from his face and he sprinted out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

"Hey! Come back here, you ugly freak baby with a pea brain!" Sabrina tried to squish in as many insults as possible.

Sabrina quickly stripped off down to her bra and undies and threw on some trackies and an oversized jumper, which was Puck's but was given to Sabrina, as it was a size too small for him.

She ran as fast as she could out of her room and left the two little girls.

She stormed into Puck's room and looked out at the scenery before her which never ceased to amaze her.

She looked up at the sky to see if he was flying around anywhere. Not a soul in the sky so she headed to the forest as it would be the best place for him to hide.

"Puck! Come out, come out wherever you are!" She said in a sing song voice.

She looked down at the ground and saw freshly made footprints in the dirt. So she followed them until it came to an end. She looked up and found herself in a big grassy clearing surrounded by bushes. She quietly moved around on the grass.

_Snap!_

"Ha-ha, there you are!" Sabrina ran to where she heard the snap. Sure enough, ahead of her was Puck, sprinting for his life.

She ran after him, closing the gap. He looked behind him, at Sabrina, he smiled and suddenly his wings popped out from behind his back and took to the air.

"Puck, that isn't fair, come down right now!" She stopped running and stood there, arms crossed.

"Life isn't fair, Grimm. Hasn't Daddy ever taught you that?"

Puck flew over her head to taunt her even more. But he stooped too low and wasn't paying attention to how close he was to Sabrina.

Sabrina with quick reflexes grabbed his bare foot and pulled him the ground. Puck was caught off guard and went plummeting to the ground, landing on his bum very hard.

"Oh shit," Puck mumbled. Sabrina laughed as she stood over him feeling very triumphant. Puck wouldn't give up; he couldn't be beaten by a girl!

So he quickly scrambled to his feet and tried to get away but kept on tripping over his feet. Sabrina was too quick for him and tackled him back to the ground. She was sitting on top of his stomach, pinning his arms down to his sides.

She leaned down to his ear.

"I win," She said simply.

Puck let her have her moment for a second before suddenly, he flipped them over.

"No you don't," he whispered huskily in her ear. Sabrina shivered slightly, and then went into attacking mode.

He didn't move one bit. Puck laughed at her weak attacks. She moved her hands to Puck's face to try to punch him, slap him, do _something_ to hurt him. But his big hands slipped around her wrists and her small hands didn't even make it to his face.

"Uh uh," said Puck disapprovingly and amused.

So she decided to do the opposite; bring his hands her face slowly, making it look as though she was still trying to hit his face.

"Owww!" Puck let go of her hands and nursed his to his stomach which she had just ferociously bitten.

Sabrina pushed Puck off her and stood up. Puck stood up as well and they faced each other less than three feet away.

Puck, being about 6'2'' looked down at the small, 5'5'' Sabrina. She stepped to the left, trying to get around him as he was blocking the way to the bedroom door.

However, he just mirrored her.

_So he is going to do this the hard way, _thought Sabrina frustrated.

So she just walked towards him and stopped about a foot away.

"Truce?" He stuck his hand out to her.

Sabrina wasn't going to fall for this one again.

The last time she agreed to a 'truce' he picked her up and flew her up to the sky, without her approval. He ended up dropping her into a large tub of only God knows what. She couldn't get the smell off her for days.

Sabrina's hand was almost touching Puck's outstretched one, when she suddenly put both of her hands on each shoulder and kneed him in the crutch.

He fell down like a sack of potatoes. He groaned, his eyes closed from the pain.

Sabrina used this chance to run for her life before he could get payback. She couldn't help but rub in her achievement before she left.

"No, I won," She said confidently.

She flipped her wavy, blonde, waist long hair off her shoulder and began to make her way back.

"Sabrina," a weak whisper from Puck stopped her in her tracks.

_He called me Sabrina? _She thought in confusion. She spun around and met Puck's emerald green eyes.

"The Trickster King will be back," The 16 year old teenager warned, still on the ground.

It wasn't a very intimidating threat as Puck thought he was going to die from excruciating pain. Sabrina rolled her eyes at the Fairyboy on the ground and smiled.

"I'll go get the ice."

**There, this is my first fanfic. You may have read this chapter before but I decided to fix it up a bit and introduce the characters better, I'm sorry. So please review, review and review! But please be kind and if you want to criticise my story please make it constructive criticism. Thank you! x**


	2. Chapter 2

_January_

Sabrina came back with a frozen packet of something; she actually wasn't sure what it was. She just quickly dashed down stairs and grabbed the first frozen thing she saw in the refrigerator. Puck was still in the same position that she had left him in.

She kneeled down next to him.

"Move your hands," She pushed them away from between his legs.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stay right away from Richard. I know I'm irresistible, but seriously Grimm?"

"Fine," Sabrina tossed the packet to him, "I was just trying to help."

She turned around facing her back away from him, her face had started to go red from embarrassment when she realised what she was about to do.

She felt a bit guilty about attacking his weakest spot but when she did it, it felt right. She hated it when Puck pranked her off guard, so she thought if she could hurt him bad enough it might stop him. But then again, nothing would ever stop Puck.

"Good morning 'Brina. I can see you got out of bed."

Sabrina looked up from the ground and stood before her was her Uncle Jake with Granny not far behind him. His eyes were tired and full of sadness from the loss Briar Rose, his girlfriend, in the Everafter War. He looked older than his actual age due to grief and mourning. However, the Grimm family convinced him that Briar wouldn't want him to be down all the time and not moving on with life. So he decided to take better care of himself- for Briar's sake- but there was always that grief in his eyes that never left no matter how happy he felt on certain days.

"Morning Uncle Jake. Yeah, Daphne saved me."

"Oh Puck, what has happened to you?" Granny questioned, frowning at the position Puck was sitting in.

"Well, you see Old Lady, a certain _somebody_ wanted revenge," Puck looked directly at Sabrina, "And she took a swipe at my precious jewels. I'm probably going to get like prostate cancer or something now!"

"Sabrina!" Granny scolded her.

"What? He stuck me to my bed, for crying out loud! He should get some of his own medicine!" Sabrina cried as she threw her arms up in the air.

"But that's not all, she also bit my hand! What kind of animal have you raised Old Lady? A piwana?"

"It's pronounced, _piranha_, you idiot. And everafters can't suffer from human illnesses or diseases; I bet that you would be better by now. What have you got the IQ of? A speck of dust?"

"Shut up, peasant. Never do you question the intelligence of royalty!"

Sabrina scoffed, "Yeah royalty my as-"

"Children, stop it this once!" Granny yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Now, come down and have some breakfast then I will decide what punishment I can give you two."

"But Old Lady, th-"

"No buts, Puck."

"That is totally unfair, he starte-"

"Sabrina," Uncle Jake warned as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Granny turned around and walked away. Sabrina looked at her uncle for help.

"Come on guys. Do as your Grandmother says," Uncle Jake sighed and then whispered in her ear, "good hit by the way. You have the guts of your mother."

Sabrina smiled proud of herself. Uncle Jake gently pushed Sabrina in the direction of where the door was and then turned to helped Puck to his feet.

Sabrina huffed and walked away, fast, to be alone. She just couldn't get over the fact that she was getting punished for something she didn't even do! Well, she had contributed a little, but still Puck started it! She felt so frustrated; she always gets blamed for everything. She needed to stop Puck from pranking her, but how? Puck never gives up on anything; he was pretty stubborn when he wanted to be.

"Grimm, stop thinking too hard or otherwise what's left of your brain will disintegrate," He said in an 'as a matter of fact' tone.

Sabrina looked up and saw he was leaning against the door frame right in front of her with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face.

Sabrina jumped back in surprise.

_How did he get here so fast? _She thought in confusion.

"My wings are still intact, you know," He said with an amused smile as he answered her confused expression.

"Oh," She said quietly, still deep in thought.

A piercing scream broke the awkward silence. Loud footsteps came quickly thumping to Puck's room.

"Sabrina! Puck! Uncle Jake!"

"Daphne, what's wrong?" Sabrina held onto the little girl's shoulders to stop her from bouncing up and down. Red was in the doorway, laughing at Daphne.

"It's snowing outside! Right now! I'm so happy, I'm going to vomit!" Daphne bit into her hand.

"It's just frozen water Daphne."

"Wow, thanks for ruining my excitement, Sis."

"Well her last name is _Grimm_, after all Marshmallow," Puck teased, "Shut down!"

Puck high fived Daphne and Red, who were both laughing at his quick remark. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"That is the lamest joke I have ever heard."

"No you are," Puck retorted, "Ohh that is twice! I'm on a roll!"

Uncle Jake finally came in sight to see everyone but Sabrina laughing.

"Oh good to see you made it, Old Man," Said Puck, referring to Uncle Jake.

Who just walked past him quietly then suddenly smacked his head as he went out.

"But I'm younger than you, O'ancient one," Then it was Sabrina's turn to laugh at Puck, as everyone else did.

Uncle Jake left the room with the two little girls following him downstairs to have breakfast.

Sabrina decided that she should too.

But before she could exit the door she had to pass Puck and he had put his arm up across the doorframe using it as a barrier to keep her in.

"Um, excuse me?" She asked as politely as she could but Puck shook his head and smiled.

"What's the password?"

"Open sesame?"

"Nope," Puck popped the p.

Sabrina looked down at his groin. It wouldn't hurt if she kneed him again, would it?

"Do not even think about it," Puck said reading her mind, yet again. Sabrina looked up at him.

"I wasn't," she lied.

"Well c'mon, what's the password? Puck is sexy? Handsome? A god?" Puck questioned.

"It's none of them is it?" Sabrina asked, her lips forming a shadow of an amused smile.

"Nah, I just wanted to get you to say that," Puck admitted.

Sabrina could not be bothered with his games any more so she just tickled underneath his armpit. Puck laughed and dropped his arm instinctively to stop her from tickling him anymore.

Sabrina stopped and whizzed out of the room before he could catch her.

"Oi! That's not fair!" He shouted out from behind her.

"Hasn't Daddy ever told you that life isn't fair?" She mocked as she threw his words right back at him.

With that, she walked away.

Then she decided that she had better _run_ away as quickly as she could.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Sabrina. Come outside with us, <em>please!<em>" Daphne begged she was on her knees on the lounge room floor.

"Yeah, it will be so much fun," Red's shy voice beckoned. She was on the floor as well.

Sabrina sighed and looked at Daphne straight in her large brown eyes.

"For someone who is supposed to 12 years old, you certainly don't act like it," Sabrina looked at the other little girl, "and I'm not even going to start on you."

Red smiled. Sabrina and Red had become closer so she was sort of like a sister to Sabrina.

Sort of.

Sabrina still didn't trust her 100% because she did remembered what Red was like when she was a psycho. She was also a member of the Scarlett Hand before they got all that craziness out of her. But ever since Sabrina killed Mirror, she has trusted Red a lot more not to betray her family or anything.

Sabrina put her book down, she was reading one of her family's journals and it was boring her to tears and she could only just make out what each word was from the copperplate writing.

She got up from the huge arm chair and stood over the two girls.

"Fine, I will come," She said smiling but she wasn't that prepared for their reactions.

Daphne and Red were screaming at the top of their lungs and jumping up and down.

"Over reaction much?" Sabrina shouted as she had to put her hands over her ears.

Daphne ran up and hugged her so hard Sabrina could barely breathe and Red joined in as well.

"Alright, get you snow stuff on," Sabrina struggled to finish her sentence. Daphne realised this when her and Red had let go.

"Oops, sorry!" Daphne apologised and giggled at the same time from embarrassment.

"Nah, it's ok. Now hurry up!"

The girls raced up the stairs and Sabrina followed them but she chose to walk instead. She was actually really excited. Up until six months age, they had been in a war and that sort of took away everything that a normal teenager would be doing. She hadn't yet been in the snow, in Ferryport Landing, just playing and having fun and never having to worry if her family or herself was in danger.

She was smiling to herself as she walked down the stairs, dressed ready for the snow. She could hear laughter and screaming outside.

_Gee, Daphne and Red don't waste precious time putting their snow clothes on! _She thought a little bit surprised.

She sat on one of the dining room chairs and began to put her snow boots on when she heard footsteps coming into the room.

Puck walked into the room with a packet of salt and vinegar chips in one hand and some type other type of food- Sabrina didn't know what- in the other. He collapsed on the couch in the lounge room, switched on the TV and shoved the food in his mouth.

"Like what you see, Ugly?" Puck said arrogantly while he showed Sabrina the whole contents of what was in his mouth.

Sabrina closed her eyes and shuddered in disgust at the sight she saw. She put her head down and continued to put her shoes on.

"And I thought he was royalty," She muttered to herself, shaking her head.

"I am," Puck said confused. Sabrina looked up at him again, surprised, and then she remembered that his hearing was as sharp as a fox's.

"Then why do you eat like a bloody chimpanzee?"

Puck opened his mouth to retort back but Granny walked into the room and spoke before he could.

"Puck, don't talk with your mouth opened, dear. Sabrina, where are you going?"

"Um... Outside?" Sabrina got up from her chair and was about to open the front door when Granny stopped her.

"Puck, why don't you get your snow gear on and join Sabrina outside?"

"WHAT?" Sabrina and Puck said in unison and disbelief. Although when Puck said it all of the food in his mouth dropped into his lap.

"Eww..." Sabrina had to suppress the urge to vomit when he scooped it all back into his mouth.

"You two still haven't served your punishment," Granny said simply, smiling sweetly.

**That's the second chapter up! Yay! I would like to say thanks to the people who reviewed the first chapter, I really appreciate it! And also special thanks to ColdnessOfLove and KrissM3 for helping me with my tenses and stuff! And yeah it's pretty scary putting this story up, ColdnessOfLove, I think because I don't know how people will react. **

**Remember everyone, please review! x**


	3. Chapter 3

_January_

Sabrina's shovel dug deep into the snow and was lifted out of the ground to reveal a bit of the driveway, and then it was deposited onto a large pile of snow that was sitting on the side of the driveway.

Sabrina tossed the shovel in the snow, took off her glove and wiped a trickle of sweat from her face. All the work Sabrina was doing in her heavy snow clothes was making her hot and sweaty, even though it was snowing lightly and cold outside.

"Come on! Put your back into it!" Puck shouted annoyingly in her ear while he was shovelling next to her and whacked her in the bum with the shovel, hard.

"Ping off," She grumbled.

"Can't, I'm forever bound here," He said dramatically but it was true.

Puck claimed that he had never worked a day in his life and insisted that he never would after Granny told them their punishment. He even threatened to run away but that didn't stop Granny from forcing him to obey. She already knew he was going to be difficult so she magically bound him to the area of their punishment. You couldn't see the rope which was wrapped securely from a tree to around his waist. It lengthened and shortened magically enough for him to do his work without it getting tangled up under his feet or anything.

It was invisible to any spectator's eye but not to Puck and Granny's; Puck being the prisoner and Granny being the person who tied it. Puck did try to untie himself to only learn that it electrocuted him strong enough for him not to try again but too much to seriously hurt him. He cursed, shouting out to Granny as she went inside that it was child abuse- this bit Sabrina found quite entertaining.

Sabrina tried to get out of it too. Arguing that only he should do it because he started it all but Granny said that this punishment was to stop them from continuing their childlike behaviour in the future; Puck doing the pranking and Sabrina hurting him was both considered childish in Granny's eyes.

So here they were, working off their punishment and they had only completed half of it.

Although it didn't help that their driveway was about 100 metres long and that Sabrina was partnered with Puck, who would not shut up and it was snowing still, so really there was absolutely no point in doing it if the snow was going to cover up all of their hard work.

However, he still managed to do twice as much as Sabrina- OK, so maybe it wasn't _that_ bad.

Shovelling the driveway was their punishment.

Shovelling the _freaking _snow off the driveway

Ugh, Sabrina vowed to herself that she will never knee Puck in the crutch again if this was what she got for it. She took her phone out of her pocket to check the time.

"It's five thirty in the afternoon! We have been digging for like two and a half hours!" She said shocked, time had gone so fast.

"So? Come on, even BJ could do this faster than you," Puck said referring to Sabrina's little brother, Basil, who was named after Basil Grimm, Sabrina's late Grandfather. Puck thought the name was too old fashioned so that's what he called him, BJ, as in Basil Junior. The name was catchy so everyone else in the family adopted the nickname too.

Puck turned to face Sabrina and looked at her with his eyebrows raised, waiting for her to pick up the shovel again.

"Alright! I'm getting there! It's not fault we're out here!" She said frustrated bending down to pick it up.

"Well, it's not mine, if that's what you mean."

"Of course not, I mean sticking someone to the bed isn't enough reason to punish them," She said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

They both lapsed back into silence, removing the snow from the road. In the distance, Sabrina could hear the two little girls playing in the white snow which was yet to turn yellow and yucky.

She let out an exhausted sigh full of tiredness, hunger and frustration. She sagged down into the snow, crossing her legs and put her head in her hands.

Sabrina seriously considered dying there on the spot, she didn't know how but she wanted to.

"What are you doing _now_?" Puck asked sounding slightly annoyed so Sabrina mustn't be the only one feeling the same way.

"I'm dying," She mumbled in her hands.

"No, you're not," Puck squatted down in front of her and knocked her hands that her face was resting on so her head dropped suddenly. She nearly went head first into the snow before her.

"Hey!" Sabrina yelled catching herself and standing up.

Puck was laughing so hard that there was no noise coming from him at all, just his body shaking.

Sabrina grabbed her shovel and raised it preparing to knock him out with it which only sent Puck laughing harder than before, so she lowered it down, frustrated.

She then decided to ignore him and continued working with a frown on her face. Puck calmed down and only chuckled every now and again while he was working but it was back to silence.

Sabrina had her head down shovelling when movement coming from the forest that surrounded the house caught her peripheral vision on her right side. She looked up to see only one of the bushes shaking but it wasn't the fact that the was no noise coming from it, the thing that got Sabrina wary of it was that it looked unnatural, like someone or something was behind it. It was not windy at all, not even a slight breeze; she couldn't understand where the shaking was coming from.

Then just as soon as it begun, it stopped.

"Puck," She hissed cautiously.

"What?" He didn't know why she was whispering carefully when there was no one but themselves around.

"Did you see that bush over there move?"

"Umm... no. Why?"

"I think someone or something is behind there."

"Nah, it was probably an animal or something. Don't be such a Worry Wart all the time," He said shaking his head, dismissing her.

"Can you fly over and just check it out?"

"Fine." His big, beautiful, pink wings opened but Sabrina caught his arm before he could get off the ground.

"God, you are beginning to get annoying, you know that Grimm?" He said which was loud compared to their whispered conversation from before.

"Don't you think that thing watching us would get suspicious if we are all of a sudden are whispering and then you fly off? I mean, it would probably be gone by the time you get there," Puck could see a plan coming together in her dark blue eyes, "maybe if we g-."

"_Shut up Grimm_." Puck shrugged out of her grasp and flew off, only to be stopped mid flight.

"Freaking rope!" Only he didn't say _freaking_. They both forgot that he was tied to the tree so he just uprooted it from the ground.

Sabrina stood there dumbfounded; she did not know Puck was _that_ strong. The tree wasn't big but it would have definitely taken more effort than just a strong pull for Sabrina.

"Why didn't you just do that before? You wouldn't have had to do any shovelling at all."

Puck shrugged, "Didn't think of it."

He flew away while towing a tree behind him. Sabrina giggled at the sight; it looked absolutely ridiculous then she continued to do her chore.

She had a bad feeling about this thing behind the bush, hiding. In her books, it usually meant that they don't want to be seen by the person they are watching, obviously. But then, her name ends in Grimm and she considers that a bad thing due to the reason that her family are the very people who kept Everafters in this town. So in result of that, her and her family are wanted to be hurt all the time or even worse, dead.

"Not a soul in the woods today, Ma'am," Puck said suddenly standing next to her, snapping her out of her reverie, frighting her and again, whacking her bum with his shovel.

"God, Puck! Stop doing that," She hissed slapping him in the arm, "Are you sure? I could have sworn someone was behind the bush..."

"Have I ever let you down Grimm?"

"Uh yeah... What about the time when yo-," Puck covered her mouth with his hands.

"Shhh..." He said quietly, not wanting to be proven wrong.

"Ugh!" Puck pulled his away and wiped his palm on his pants.

"Can't you just leave your tongue and teeth to yourself? You're always biting or licking my hand!"

Sabrina smiled and crossed her arms and reminded herself that she will have to brush and rinse her mouth out to get all of his germs off her, childish- she knows, but she didn't know where his hands had been.

"Lieblings! Come inside and hurry, its tea time and there is supposed to be a big snowstorm coming!" Granny yelled out from the front door.

Sabrina looked up at the sky, it was getting dark quite quickly and she could see the black clouds coming in threatening to hurt anything that got in its way.

So she picked up her shovel and made her way to the front door with Puck.

"_Puck? _Why did you pull out one of my best trees?" Granny questioned, confused.

He just held up his wrist showing Granny the rope, using it to explain the uprooted tree lying on the ground behind him.

"Oh right, but did you really have to pull it out?"

Puck's eyes met Sabrina's and they shared a silent, quick conversation.

"Sorry, it was an accident. Personally Old Lady, I think the rope was a bit drastic, I mean I served my punishment anyway, so really, there was absolutely no use for it," Puck babbled on, distracting Granny with their punishment.

"Puck, you know very well why I tied you to that tree. I am also very proud of the work you two did today; you got three quarters of it done!" She replied sternly but kindly at the same time.

"Yeah but all of our progress is gonna be demolished by tomorrow morning. So there was absolutely no point at all, Old Lady, no point at all!"

Sabrina silently thanked Puck that he didn't tell Granny what Sabrina thought she saw today in the forest. She decided that it was probably an animal or something and that she just over reacted.

While Granny untied Puck's rope from around his wrist and lectured him about what the point of it all was, Sabrina decided to go inside when something shiny caught her eye before she walked into the house.

A watch.

It was a simple wrist watch and Sabrina thought that was what made it so beautiful. It had a silver stainless steel band, the face was white but the hands were silver also.

So she picked it up off the porch ground, put it in her pocket and continued to walk inside into the nice warm house.

Not knowing that soon it would have a big significance on her life soon.

**That's the end of the third chapter! I am so so so so so so sorry for all of the past and present tenses mixed up in the last two chapters. I feel like such an idiot! I read the two chapters again and fixed it up so hopefully they are all gone and I don't think there are any mistakes in this chapter, if so I think I might just jump off a bridge. I just want this to be perfect. Thanks to Dalphie369, Alexi122, KrissM3, Coldness of Love, RockstarGurl4444 and Queen of Air and Darkness! And never feel rude telling me if something is wrong with my story because it helps me and the story to be better. But if you like abuse me or anything, that's what I call rude!**

**I would also like to know, does anyone know the date of Sabrina's birthday?**

**Thanks! x**


	4. Chapter 4

_February_

"_Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Sab-_"

"OK Daphne! I'm up! Just shut up!" Sabrina yelled at her little sister, who was jumping up and down on Sabrina's bed singing at the top of her lungs- actually; screeching is what Sabrina would call it. Elvis, their family 200 pound dog, was accompanying Daphne on the bed as well; Sabrina was sure the bed was going to snap at any minute.

"_-Rina! Happy Birthday to you!_" Daphne finished off not listening to Sabrina's protest.

Daphne was more excited about Sabrina's birthday then the actual birthday girl was.

But she was like that on everyone's birthday.

"It's only seven o'clock. Can't I sleep in for a little while longer?" Sabrina begged.

"No way, you need to come open your first present!" Daphne clapped her hands.

Sabrina sunk back down into the bed and pulled the covers over her head.

"Sabrina!" Daphne exclaimed as she tugged on the covers but they didn't budge. Sabrina held on, she was going to sleep whether Daphne liked it or not.

Suddenly, the tugging stopped and Sabrina could feel Daphne and Elvis jumping off the bed and walking out of the room.

Sabrina relaxed but still stayed under the covers. She sighed, relieved, finally someone was getting the message to leave her alone.

Seventeen.

She was now seventeen years old! Well, not technically until three forty-five this afternoon.

It had been about six years since her and Daphne was standing on the train platform in Ferryport Landing. Before her was her grandmother, who was supposedly dead according to her Dad, and Mr. Canis, who was their Grandmother's good friend and was just about the scariest person Sabrina had ever seen. However, little did the those two little orphan girls know that they were about to enter a world full of magic, fairytales, Everafters, adventures and the ban of Sabrina's existence, Puck.

Puck, the annoying, arrogant and mischievous Fairy.

Puck, who was so attractive, it made Sabrina forget his horrible personality every time she saw him until he actually opened his mouth.

Puck, who just threw open her bed covers, viciously, and let all of the cold air into her bed.

Sabrina's eyes flew open and she pulled her blankets back so she could be surrounded by warm air again.

"Uh, uh, uh!" Puck tutted as he grabbed a fistful of it and quickly but elegantly flung it off the bed.

She glanced down at her new stripy flannelette pyjamas which replaced the spotty ones that Puck ruined when he stuck her to the bed, a month ago.

She looked back at Puck, who stood there, arms crossed with a smirk on his face.

Sabrina quickly got one of her many pillows on her big bed and threw it as hard as she could at Puck. Which wasn't very hard considering it was a soft pillow.

"Puck! You totally just ruined my day and it's my birthday!"

"I know that, but Marshmallow told me that you weren't co operating," He said as he caught and threw the pillow back at Sabrina.

"Well, I am not moving," She said stubbornly while crossing her arms.

"Fine then," He smiled, Sabrina knew that smile too well, and she knew he was going to do something outrageous.

So she went to grab the frame of her bed but she wasn't fast enough as Puck leaned down, grabbed her around the waist and put her over his shoulder.

Sabrina was not happy.

"Puck put me down. _Now_," She said calmly but sternly.

"Nope," He said simply with a smile on his face as he began to walk out of the bedroom.

"Your bum is in my face! Put me down!" She screamed as she slammed her fists into his back.

"And yours is in mine, but you don't hear me complaining," He said calmly considering she was kicking and flinging her fists everywhere.

"You are such a perve! You better not fart or I will seriously hurt you," She threatened, and then she saw Daphne standing behind the door of her bedroom after Puck entered the hallway.

Sabrina threw her little sister the dirtiest look to make her feel guilty.

"Traitor," She said to Daphne as dark as she could muster as she was upside down. However, Daphne was giggling happily and followed them carefully making sure she didn't get to close to Sabrina while walking down the stairs.

Sabrina continued to deliver attacks to Puck but he just kept on walking downstairs as though nothing was happening.

Sabrina suddenly stopped kicking and punching and stiffened.

"Did you just fart?"

"No," He replied not very convincing at all, Sabrina could hear the amusement in his voice.

"That is absolutely disgusting! You are going to pay, Fairyboy! You hear me? You are going to _pay_!" She thundered as Daphne went into peals of laughter and Puck laughed mischieviously.

"Happy birthday 'Brina!"

Sabrina looked up to see Uncle Jake coming towards her.

"Thanks Unc-" Sabrina started but then all of a sudden a change of scenery came and she was facing the wall.

"Puck, turn me back around! I want to talk to Uncle Jake."

"No, 'Brina it's OK. Puck, please take her to the lounge room, there's a surprise waiting," Uncle Jake smiled happily and walked away.

"Put me down Shrek!" Sabrina started her kicking and screaming again.

"Ha- ha, very funny," Puck said expecting Sabrina to stop abusing him, but she didn't, "OK! OK! Your wish is my command," He said surrendering as he came to a stop in the lounge room.

"Finall- OW!" Sabrina screamed as Puck dropped her in the middle of the wooden lounge room floor.

Puck laughed at her as she rubbed her sore bum.

"I have already told you once, it's my birthday! You could have at least put me gently on the couch!" She said annoyed.

"I know but the floor was calling you. It was too tempting and besides that's where you belong," Puck shot back as plonked himself all over the couch making sure he didn't make eye contact at Sabrina's cold glare she was giving him.

"Happy birthday Liebling! Good gracious me you are growing up too quickly!" Granny exclaimed as she walked into the room from the kitchen with a tray full of breakfast for Sabrina.

"Thanks Granny," Sabrina stood up and gave Granny a kiss on the cheek and took the tray from her.

"Puck, move over red rover," Daphne said as she walked into the room.

Puck sat up and left the room, cautiously, which emptied the couch for Sabrina and Daphne. Granny sat in the one of the enormous armchairs as Red and Mr Canis entered the room.

"Normal food! Thanks Granny. Morning, Red and Mr Canis," Sabrina said happily as stabbed her fork into her egg and bacon on toast.

"Happy birthday!" Red ran over to her and hugged her awkwardly from behind around her neck.

"Happy birthday Sabrina," Mr Canis nodded standing there awkwardly looking at Sabrina. Sabrina returned the nod.

"Thanks guys," She smiled appreciatively and everyone lapsed into silence.

"OK, I can't wait!" Daphne said excitedly and pulled out a present and gave it her, "Here is your present from me!"

Sabrina sighed disappointedly as it meant that she had to stop eating but she opened the nicely wrapped gift and inside was a dress.

It was a simple white summer one with lace panels that came down on the either side, buttons coming down the front with thin straps and it was short enough that it would have come up to the middle of her thighs. It was simple and really pretty which was Sabrina's kind of style.

"Thanks Daph!"

"So you really like it? I got it a couple of weeks ago in New York when I went shopping with Mom."

"Yeah, it's so beautiful; I don't think I could ever wear it,"

"Don't be ridiculous you would look hottractiful!" Daphne reassured her, even at the age of twelve she was still making up words. Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

"Umm... What?"

"It's my new word. It means that you are hot, attractive and beautiful all at the same time."

"Oh," Sabrina said bursting out laughing along with Granny and Red. Daphne responded by poking her tongue out at her.

The rest of the presents from her family came after that.

Granny gave her a couple of books and wooden beaded bracelets. Granny said that it was supposed to bring good luck and happiness then Daphne added that it would match the dress she gave her.

Red gave her a painting she made. It had crayons lined up in rainbow order on the canvas and from the tip of each crayon the colour was dripping down the canvas.

Uncle Jake gave her a magical journal which wrote down everything she said to it so now she didn't have to write down her accounts, much to Granny Relda's dismay.

Mr Canis gave her scented candles that surprised everyone but he defended himself saying that they were a great tool for relaxation. Mr Canis still practised meditation and also a little bit of yoga even though he wasn't a part of the wolf anymore he was still doing these relaxations.

And lastly, Puck gave her... nothing- yet. He still hadn't come down since he left the room. Which was just as well, considering Sabrina was certain if he showed his face within the next hour she was going to tear off his head.

She was still fuming- but only on the inside, not showing everyone else.

After all the gift unwrapping, Sabrina attended back to her now cold breakfast beside the lit fireplace which Uncle Jake ignited with his wand and again, much to Granny's dismay. She still wasn't too keen on using magic when it wasn't necessary.

All of the other Grimm's went back to their own activities so Sabrina was sitting alone enjoying her breakfast.

Then the doorbell rang a second before Puck entered to lounge room smiling his mischievous smile. He came in five minutes before the one hour mark was up so he wasn't safe from Sabrina.

"Sabrina, get the door please!" Someone yelled from somewhere.

But Sabrina wasn't listening to them, she was staring at Puck, who asked, "What's wrong with _you_?" Sabrina didn't reply; she couldn't believe it.

He stood before her in the middle of the room and stretched his arms then he smirked at her.

"Ahh, my back is so sore from carrying you. What do you weigh like 500 pounds or something?"

Well, that pushed Sabrina over the edge. She put her now empty tray to the side of her on the sofa.

And she just tackled him to the ground, much to his surprise. _Very mature_, she knew.

There was more yelling and the doorbell rang again then there was more yelling but none of that was directed to Puck and Sabrina fighting on the floor.

Actually, Sabrina couldn't care less about the yelling and doorbells. Puck almost ruined her birthday and she wasn't letting him off the hook. She was focusing on hitting Puck's face, just shot, quick slaps. She was sitting on his stomach, her legs on either side of him and slapping him like she has never physically abused him before. She couldn't help but think a déjà vu was coming on. Weren't they fighting exactly like this a month ago?

"Oh my..."

The voice didn't belong to Granny, Daphne, Red, Uncle Jake or even Mr Canis. It was the voice of...

Sabrina looked up horrified.

"Mom? Dad? BJ?"

**Chapter four done and dusted! Yay! I made Sabrina's birthday in February because I sort of needed it to be and in the fourth book it was Christmas at the end and then in the fifth it was Sabrina's birthday. So I knew it was sometime at the start of the year. **

**I am also not sure about the word that was made by Daphne so if anyone can think of a better one then tell me! I would be happy to consider it; it needs to be a word that suggests that Sabrina would look amazing in the dress.**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter. I really appreciate it! x**

**Oh and if you guys want a better look at that summer dress that I absolutely adore! Follow the link on my profile! **


	5. Chapter 5

_February_

"Sabrina, get off Puck right now!"

"Um- but- uh... Mom?"

"Do you hear me? Get off him!" Sabrina's Mother, Veronica Grimm, scolded.

"Hey Ronnie!" Puck piped up happily, apparently not affected at all by Sabrina's blows.

"Good morning Puck," Veronica said, smiling sweetly at Puck.

"Ugh," Sabrina grumbled at Puck for sucking up to her Mom. So she pushed his head down hard using it to hoist herself up to her feet.

"Ow," Puck responded as his head hit the wooden floor from her push. Sabrina stood up and straightened her pyjamas but didn't bother fixing her bed hair.

"Well, surprise!" Her Dad, Henry Grimm, burst out, frightening everyone in the room.

"Daddy..." She smiled as she walked towards him.

"Happy Birthday, Honey," Henry returned the smile and engulfed her into a big bear hug and rocked her gently from side to side.

"Happy Birthday, Love," Veronica kissed her eldest daughter on the top of her head.

"Happy Birthday, 'Brina!"

Sabrina pulled away from her Dad and picked up her little six year old brother.

"Thanks BJ!" She said as she hugged him tightly, "Look at you! You have grown so much since the last time I saw you! Bet you are quite the ladies man at school!"

He blushed and shook his head in denial.

"Well, he learns from the best." Puck came over and ruffled BJ's hair making his hair stick up in different directions. BJ giggled in response and smiled at Puck like he was the President or something; he idolized that Fairyboy. He loved joining Puck, pranking everyone and being an absolute pest.

BJ, aka Basil, looked like a younger version of his Dad but instead of having his Father's blonde hair; he had inherited brownie-red hair which was the colour of Granny's hair before it changed to grey from old age. He was skinny as well, just like all of his other family members but pretty tall for his age. The Grimm family loved to spoil him but luckily, his personality wasn't spoiled. His personality reminds Sabrina, more or less, of Daphne's; bubbly, happy and innocent.

"I think he learns what not to do," Sabina clarified, snorting while Puck stole him off her, relieving her from holding the boy.

"Not true, I have women all over me!" Puck argued while chucking Basil in the air which gave Sabrina a glimpse of his biceps as they contracted. It caused her heart to speed up so she diverted her eyes to his face; this was so not the time to swoon at his perfect physique.

"Oh, really? Where?" Sabrina said putting her hands on her hips.

"Everywhere!" Puck exclaimed, he pointed his index finger at Sabrina and began counting the number of women in the room.

"One, tw-" Then he came to a stop.

Sabrina peeled her eyes away from him and noticed everyone had gone.

"Hmm... well that's a lot, I must say," Sabrina said, sarcasm dripping off of every word, as she rolled her eyes. She was trying not to think about the fact that he practically suggested she was into him.

It was only eight in the morning and she had already had multiple fights with Puck, she refused to have anymore. It was her birthday after all.

She turned around to leave Puck and BJ; she thought she had better get ready for the day.

"Sabrina?"

She stopped walking and turned around to face her little brother.

"What?" She asked noticing that BJ was smiling similar to the way Puck smiles; a habit from hanging around Puck. It was crooked and BJ had little dimples which made the smile so much cuter.

However, Sabrina could tell that whatever was going to come out of his mouth was definitely influenced by Puck.

"What?" Sabrina asked again, this time more slowly, she was now suspicious.

"Make me morning tea," BJ demanded arrogantly and seriously.

Sabrina was shocked; she could feel her jaw drop slightly. Just as she thought that BJ's personality wasn't spoiled, this happens. Basil never talked like that to her or anyone; he was a polite, cute little boy. She looked at Puck like, _is he for real?_ He was trying to keep his face straight and innocent.

"What?" She asked for the third time but with a dumb tone.

BJ sighed heavily and impatiently.

"Food. For. Me. _Now._"

Sabrina collected herself together and tried to keep a straight face because she didn't want to encourage it but it was hard, BJ's abrupt behaviour- to which he was performing with complete and utter seriousness- was amusing.

"No."

BJ frowned in confusion, obviously she didn't respond the way he thought she would.

"Well, why not?" He demanded, yet again.

_Wonder where he got this from_, Sabrina thought sarcastically.

"Because..." Sabrina walked back to Puck, who was still holding her little brother, and smiled, "You didn't say please!" She finished off as she tickled BJ, who squirmed around in Puck's arms and laughed his belly laughs.

"Back away, Enemy! Don't you dare try to hurt my soldier!" Puck yelled at Sabrina teasingly, forming a playful game. He stepped away from her and held BJ protectively.

"No, he is mine!" Sabrina yelled back, suddenly, pouncing playfully at them.

Puck opened his wings and flew off, dodging her, with BJ in his arms, who was laughing hard from the excitement of the somersaults, quick turns and the fast speed as Puck comically pretended to get away from Sabrina.

Sabrina laughed as well from the childishness of it all; she ran, following them around the room trying to catch Puck and get her little brother. She already knew she was going to lose, she could beat Puck in an on ground battle anytime, but once he pulls out his wings, she was already screwed.

"Give him to me!" Sabrina yelled, leaping onto the couch and running across the back, using it to make her taller and to get herself closer to Puck.

"NO! Step away, Smellypinkstinkbum! You monster!" Puck shouted, christening Sabrina with her new villain name. He flew into the dining room with Sabrina close behind him and BJ laughing like a maniac.

He then flew behind her and pretended to kick her in the bum towards the kitchen door.

She animatedly ran as though it was the kick that was forcing her into the kitchen. She felt so stupid but didn't care because it was fun and she didn't want to go back to being mature and responsible, but she could feel it calling her.

Once she entered into the kitchen, she caught herself and leaned against the counter laughing to herself. It was fun making that little skit with Puck, it just kept replaying in her head. It was entertaining mucking around with him and just being immature.

She went to the pantry and retrieved some orange bread and then to the fridge and collected ingredients for the sandwich. She began to cut up the colourful vegetables.

She walked to the cupboard that was directly behind her and grabbed a plate. She turned back around and there was Puck sitting on the bench next to the food for BJ.

"So, from now on all I have to say to get a sandwich from you is, 'please'?" Puck said with raised eyebrows and a teasing smile while Sabrina continued with cutting the food.

"Can you get your ass off the bench?" She replied not looking up, trying to avoid answering his question.

Puck shook his head and poked her in the shoulder, hard, which annoyed Sabrina. Was it really necessary to prod her that hard?

"You didn't answer my question."

"You are so annoying!" She looked up at the ceiling, frustrated with him yet again.

"Oh, but you love me!" Puck teased wrapping his legs around her waist and attempting to pull her towards him, annoying Sabrina even more. How can he do this to her? Make her feel happy one second then pissed off the next?

"God, Puck, if you don't shut up and leave me alone, I swear I will cut you," She threatened raising the big knife to her eye level.

Puck gulped loudly and let go of her but the amusement was still in his green eyes. He jumped off the counter and raised his hands out the in front of him, palms turned out towards her.

"Be careful with that Grimm," he demonstrated for her to put the knife down with his hands, slowly and carefully.

She turned around, feeling absolutely crazy but continued with constructing Basil's sandwich.

Puck relaxed and started towards the door but he stopped and whispered in her ear.

"I mean, you don't wanna hurt yourself. Bit aggro today? Don't worry I understand. Must be that time of the month, eh?"

Sabrina froze and slammed her hands down on the bench loudly.

"Puck! That does it!" She yelled frustrated.

She sharply turned around holding the knife that she had sworn cut him with and found that she was alone.

Obviously Puck had enough sense to get out of the kitchen, fast.

But she wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. Who knows, Puck might never annoy her again if she just gave him a little piece of her mind.

She shook her head. What was she doing? She couldn't hurt Puck with a knife! That would be completely and utterly psychotic for her to do that. Her family would probably toss her in an asylum faster than you could say the word.

But then again...

She stormed towards the door.

She stopped again.

No.

This was wrong.

How could she even think to do something like that? Puck was family and she couldn't attack him with a _knife_ even if he acted like a total di-

The kitchen door swung open suddenly which disrupted the battle Sabrina was having with herself.

"Woah!" Henry put his hands up in surrender.

Sabrina quickly placed the knife on the counter beside her and put her head down in shame, ready to receive a lecture from her Father.

"Puck?" He questioned.

Sabrina looked up stunned; he didn't look at all angry which surprised her because he was such a safety freak. Seriously, if he saw anyone holding a butter knife, besides himself, he would have a heart attack. OK, so he wasn't _that_ bad.

Sabrina sighed heavily. She was sort of embarrassed by her behaviour; she should have controlled herself and not let Puck get to her.

"It's just that he is so annoying and I don't know how, but he can just push my buttons so easily and I hate the feeling like I don't have any control over my emotions," Sabrina explained, just letting everything flow out.

"Honey, forget about him and come outside. We have a surprise for you," Henry rubbed her back sympathetically; he didn't really fancy Puck.

"Can I change first? I haven't had a chance yet," Sabrina asked pointing to the flannelettes she had on.

"Sure."

Sabrina raced out of the kitchen then saw Basil sitting up at the dining table. She smacked her forehead, ran back and opened the kitchen door poking her head out.

"Dad! Can you finish making that sandwich on the bench there? I was making it for BJ and then Puck-"

"On it. Just get ready!"

When Sabrina finally got to her room she took off her pjs and dressed into skinny leg jeans and a white long sleeved t-shirt.

She then tended to her hair and put it up in a big messy bun that sat on top of her head.

Lastly, she dabbed foundation onto her face and put a little bit of mascara onto her long thick eyelashes. She grabbed her pair of black gum boots and shoved them on.

She looked at herself over in the mirror for the last time before she left.

She groaned loudly at the reflection staring back at her.

She didn't like what she saw; the faint spray of freckles that covered each cheek, her nose being a little bit bigger than what she would like it to be, the little scar underneath her chin from when an ogre cut her in battle a couple of years, the way how her eyelashes don't curl so she has to use a curler, her breasts not big enough as she'd like, her eyebrows not completely symmetrical to each other, she could go on.

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

Daphne came in half skipping and half jogging. Sabrina could see she was having a hard time keeping the surprise, a surprise. Last year on Puck's birthday, she accidently let it slip what BJ was going to give him in front of everyone including Puck. It ended with a lot of tears from Basil.

"Come on! Come on! Are you ready? You take_ forever_," Daphne said impatiently.

Sabrina didn't even get a chance to reply when Daphne grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door and into the hallway where Henry, Veronica, Granny Relda and the rest of the family were waiting.

"Jeez Daphne! You don't have pull my arm off!" Sabrina said pulling her hand out of Daphne's grasp then she eyed the piece of black cloth in Henry's hand, "what the hell? What are you gonna do with that?"

"We are going to wrap it around your eyes and take you to the surprise that's waiting for you, relax Sabrina," Veronica said grabbing the cloth off Henry and stepping towards her.

"Yeah, chill Grimm. Don't have a kitten," Puck said in a bored manner. Sabrina gave him the evils and Puck just meowed and winked back at her teasingly.

Sabrina took a deep breath and turned away from him while the rest of the family just laughed except for Henry, who just mouthed, 'forget about him,' to her.

"Now close your eyes," Veronica walked behind her and wrapped the cloth over her eyes.

**Helloooooooooo! I am so terribly sorry that I haven't updated in like forever! So please forgive me! I have just been super busy! **

**For any of you guys who got confused towards the ending of the last chapter about what was happening, Sabrina was basically bashing Puck up and Veronica, Henry and Basil Jr. decided to give her a surprise visit for her birthday but Puck sort of ruined it by distracting her so she couldn't answer the door. I might go back and edit it so it makes more sense. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!**

**Coldness of Love: Haha, that's ok but thanks anyway! I'm sorry that you got confused; that is just my bad writing skills! **

**Curlscat: Thank you for clearing up the month of Sabrina's birthday! I don't own the fifth book so I couldn't check when it was, so thank you!**

**Remember, reviews are greatly appreciated! x**


	6. Chapter 6

_February_

"Sabrina, Are you sure you can't see?"

"Yes, Dad, I'm sure. How could I possibly see with the scarf _and_ your hands over my face? Where are we going anyway?"

"You will see soon enough, sweetie. Although, you may need your coat, it is quite cold outside today."

"Ugh, Mom can you please get me my coat? It's inside the door of my wardrobe."

"Sure."

"Thanks. Jeez Dad, do you have to hold my head so tightly?"

"Sorry, I just don't want you to see anything that's all."

"Well, I promise that I can't see a thing except for black. Just let go of me. I know this place back to front. I will be fine with my amazing sense of direction."

"Sure sure. Hey Jake, wanna bet ten bucks that Grimm can't make it outside without knocking into something?"

"Deal. If she can kill a dragon then I'm sure she could survive not walking into anything blindfolded, Puck."

"Pfft, as if. She almost kills herself on a daily basis."

"Guys, I am in the room, you know."

"Here is your jacket, Hon."

"Thanks, Mom. Can you help me put it on?"

"POINT PROVEN! She can't even get her jacket on."

"You can't even get one on yourself _without_ being blindfolded, Stinkbutt."

"Ouch, oh, how those words dig deep into my heart."

"Good, let's hope it stops it."

"Sabrina."

"What Mom? He is being a total douche."

"C'mon guys! Move it! Sabrina, walk!"

"Chill, Daphne. I'm walking."

"Jake, what are you doing with that wan- Hey! You can't do that!"

"What did he do?"

"Yes, I can Puck. You failed to say that magic was forbidden in this deal."

"Guys, what happened? I can't see, remember?"

"Jacob Grimm! That magic was completely unnecessary! How many times do I have to tell you that magic always h-"

"Has a price. I know, I know, but I can't lose ten bucks to a fairy!"

"Right. If someone doesn't tell me what happened, I'm going to take this damn cloth off."

"NO!"

"Then tell me what happened."

"Your Uncle just shrank all the furniture in the house so you have a less chance of knocking into something and Granny is going skits."

"Um ok. Thanks Red, at least someone listens to me."

"No problem."

"Sabrina, if you don't move your butt in five seconds I'm gonna have to get Puck to carry you again. We haven't even made it down the stairs yet."

"I'm not lifting_ her _again."

"OK, I'm walking Daphne. Just promise me one thing though, that you will tell me if I'm about to walk into something. OK?"

"OK, I promise."

"Good."

"Um, she can't do that otherwise I will lose the bet."

"Puck, I don't give a rat's ass about the bet. I plan on surviving the walk to outside without knocking into anything."

"Hey, I wasn't the one claiming that you knew this place 'back to front'."

"Yeah, Sabrina, you should not have said that."

"Basil, don't you dare take his side. Can you open this door for me?"

"OK."

"Thanks BJ! Oh my God, it's cold."

"GRIMM STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO WALK INTO A POLE! Turn right and keep walking, that's it."

"Oh thanks."

"Sabrina, don't-"

"OW! Puck! Why did you have to trick me?"

"Ha! Hand your ten bucks over Buddy!"

"No Puck."

"Jake, _why not_? She walked into a pole! She walked into something! That was the deal."

"She made it outside without knocking into anything; she was _outside_ when she walked into the pole. So, YOU hand over the ten bucks, _Buddy_."

"Are you OK honey?"

"Oh, so now you're concerned, Dad? I'm OK, might be a bit concussed, but hey, at least Puck lost. And by the way, thanks Daph for warning me about the pole, I really appreciate it."

"Sorry! I did try to tell you but you obviously didn't hear. Am I the only one who is nearly wetting myself over the surprise?"

"Yeah, I think you are, Marshmallow."

"Daphne stop biting your hand, Liebling, you're going to hurt yourself."

"OK Sabrina, here we are. Ready Hon?"

"Dad, just take this thing off already!"

"One, two, three. Open!"

Sabrina's blue eyes flew open and she found herself standing in front of a car.

"Is this for me?" She asked, looking at her parents in disbelief.

"Sure, I mean it's not the newest thing on earth but we thought it would be more convenient if you had one," Henry explained while Veronica nodded smiling.

"Thank you so much!" She wrapped her arms around her parents and kissed them both on the cheek.

"So you like it? I picked it out, I thought that black was more your style than any other colour," Daphne stood beside her older sister- actually more like bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I love it! It's just right," Sabrina said beaming back at Daphne.

"So what are you gonna name it?" Puck said standing on her other side, "I personally love the name Puck or the Trickster King."

Sabrina turned to face him and punched into his arm, hard and by the look on Puck's face, twisted with a mixture of shock and pain, she could tell he wasn't expecting it.

"What was that for?" Puck yelled in shock as he rubbed his arm, frowning at her.

"You made me walk into a pole, you idiot!" Sabrina said frowning right back at him, "oh and I'm thinking of Mufasa? Do you like it? Or maybe even Thor." Sabrina said 'Mufasa' and 'Thor' in a deep tone which made everyone else laugh.

"Everybody already knows that if it doesn't have Puck in it than those names suck," Puck sniffed and added, "However, Mufasa and Thor are so sick and twisted."

"I know right?" Sabrina said, smiling. Then heard Uncle Jake say under his breath, "I will never get those two."

"So, ready to drive this baby?" Henry asked stepping back and placing both his hands on Sabrina's upper arms.

"Yeah!" Sabrina clapped excitedly, and then paused suddenly.

"What's wrong, Liebling?" Granny asked worriedly.

"It's automatic, right?" Sabrina asked with a hint of stern in her voice, she didn't know how to drive a manual.

"Of course, it is so much safer than a manual and requires less attention on the engine and gear changing and more on driving on the road. I didn't think you would be able to handle driving a manual," Henry said assuring her, -well it sounded more like he was reassuring himself- , while Sabrina and the rest of her family rolled their eyes and shook their heads from disbelief.

"Where does he get it from?" Puck questioned in a hushed tone.

"Not from me, Puck. _Definitely_, not from me," Granny said, laying a hand on Puck's arm and shaking her head softly.

"I can never remember Dad being like _that_ either," Uncle Jake added referring to his late father, Basil.

Sabrina laughed, "OK, let's go. Coming, Dad?"

Henry accepted her request, while scowling at everyone, saying, "Only because it's your birthday,"

Then he walked over to the passenger side of the car.

Henry had a hard time letting his eldest daughter learn to drive. Sabrina knew it would happen though, he also had a hard time after he and Veronica woke up after a three year sleeping spell and finding that his two daughters had grown up from little girls to, suddenly, big girls. But the biggest shock was when he found out that he and his wife had a son while they were sleeping; he wasn't aware of it at all until he had awoken.

It was the first time she was going to drive her Dad. Henry refused to let her drive in the family car- aka, the death trap, - or his car.

One, he didn't like the Granny's jalopy as it was 'too dangerous' to drive, let alone be a passenger in it. And it was. It probably wasn't even road worthy in America or anywhere else for that matter. Sabrina doesn't know how it even survived during war as it was practically abandoned all that time until it ended.

And two, Henry didn't want her to crash his new BMW, well it was second hand, but still, they weren't the richest people in the world.

So Veronica, Uncle Jake and sometimes Mr Canis taught her how to drive in either Veronica's car or the jalopy. Granny did offer to take her but the _whole_ family protested against that suggestion.

"Buckle up. Ah! OK, ready Dad?" Sabrina said excitedly while she adjusted her review mirror.

Henry's seat belt clicked and he nodded.

"This is going to be the best ride you have ever had!" She said as she ignited the engine.

* * *

><p>"Remind me to never ever never get in the car with you driving ever again!" Henry said as he dramatically stumbled out of the car.<p>

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked, surprised, as she got out of the car and slammed the door closed.

"You went over the speed limit!"

"Yeah, like one notch over. Not all of us drive like old ladies, Dad. You are such a drama queen," She said, rolling her eyes, and leading her father up to the front door of the Grimm house.

"I am not a drama queen! That would be impossible, I am a man! So if you wanted to be technical you would say- Wow."

"I know." Sabrina agreed.

Before them, sitting on the dining table, was a big bunch of beautiful red roses.

"They are perfect." Sabrina murmured, resisting the urge to touch them to make sure they were actually real but she was afraid that if she laid a hand on them, she would ruin the way were perfectly arranged.

"Who are they for?" She looked at Henry, who was just standing there, staring at them.

"I don't know but I assume that they are for you as it is your birthday, remember?" Henry shrugged, not lifting his gaze away from them.

"Wow." Another voice joined their amazement.

Sabrina looked up and saw Daphne and Red standing there, looking as awestruck as her father was.

"I know." She said, again.

"Are they yours?" Daphne asked looking at Sabrina.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Who are they from?" Red asked taking a seat the table and resting her arms on the surface.

But before Sabrina could shrug in response, Granny Relda walked into the room not at all fazed by the gigantic bunch of roses sitting on the table.

"Oh, you are all back! That was fast. Would you like some lunch Sabrina? I could make a _normal _salad roll, grilled cheese and ham sandwich or some-"

"Where did they come from?" Sabrina interrupted, nodding towards the flowers.

"From the postman, he just dropped them before you came in. However, I don't know who they are from. I was hoping you would know." Granny smiled.

"I don't have a clue. Oh, well. Um, I will have a salad roll, thank you," Sabrina said, answering Granny's question from before.

"Sure, Liebling," Granny said walking out of the room.

"So, got a secret admirer, have we?" Daphne said elbowing Sabrina and staging a wink.

Sabrina blushed and quickly glanced at Henry.

"I honestly can't think who it could be from," Sabrina shrugged, looking back at Daphne, trying to sneak a _shut up_ expression to her.

From the corner of her eye, she swore she saw Henry's posture relax, slightly.

"What about-"

"Daphne, you look a little pale. Do you feel alright? Maybe you should go lie down on the couch," Sabrina said loudly, purposely cutting Daphne off. She knew that her little sister was going to suggest that Puck gave the roses to her.

Daphne grumbled loudly but got the message so she left the room with Red in tow.

"Well, whoever this person is, thinking they can send roses to you, are demented-" Henry started to say as he sat down at the dining table.

"Thanks Dad," Sabrina said sarcastically, joining her father at the table.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that," Henry said realising what he said had a double meaning, "You cut me off! I hadn't finished. They are demented for thinking they could send you flowers without my permission!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Dad, you might not be aware of it, but it is accepted in today's society to send someone flowers without permission. Besides, it's probably Ms White and Charming, or Mr Seven, or as you said, someone totally demented enough to want to express their interest for me. For I am, as ugly on the inside, as I am on the out," Sabrina said, amused.

"Sabrina, you're twisting my words and you know it," Henry said with not a drop of humour in his tone.

Granny Relda walked in with two plates of salad rolls and placed one in front of Sabrina and the other in front of Henry.

"Thanks Granny. Where is everyone?" Sabrina asked her Grandmother while taking a big bite out of her roll, savouring the taste of normal food.

"Well, let's see. Uncle Jake is in town helping Mallobarb and Buzzflower get Sacred Grounds ready for opening tomorrow, Veronica is upstairs unpacking, all of you are staying for a week, right?" Granny said asking Henry for confirmation and he nodded.

Granny went on ticking off her fingers where everyone in the family was.

"Mr Canis is in town as well helping Swineheart and Boarman reconstruct the police station, Puck and BJ are upstairs apparently on a quest to find exotic insects in his room. I believe Daphne and Red are in their rooms, no doubt playing hairdressers or something, Elvis is napping in the living room and that's all! I'm about to go grocery shopping for tonight's tea. Do any of you want me to get you anything?"

Henry and Sabrina both shook their heads.

"Alright, I will be back," and with that, she left.

"Where are you going?" Henry asked Sabrina, who had surprisingly already finished her roll, looked at her gifts from the anonymous sender.

"Gonna put these in my room and I might give myself a makeover to get rid of my ugliness. How do you think a wart-less face and normal skin colour will suit me?" Sabrina teased in an 'I think I might wash my hair tonight' tone.

She collected her dirty plate and quickly walked into the kitchen dumping it into the sink. She walked back into the room her father was in and grabbed the big bunch of roses.

"Sabrina, you don't look like a witch at all! Now cut it out!" Henry protested.

"OK, maybe not. But apparently, I have an ugly personality which rhymes with that and starts with a B," She said as she exited the room with a smile, waiting for the light bulb to turn on in her dad's head.

As she was making her way up the stairs she heard a groan.

"Sabrina!" Her dad yelled out in exasperation as well as frustration.

**Hello my awesome and dear reviews/ readers! I am so sorry I haven't been updating regularly, it has been the most hectic past three weeks. I swear my teachers intentionally bombarded me with homework so I wouldn't have time to update or have a life! **

**But fortunately, I have a two week holiday and hopefully everything will slow down and hopefully I will be able to put more chapters up!**

**If the beginning of this chapter has totally confused you then I advise you to reread it again. I tried to make it sound hectic and busy and because Sabrina was blindfolded, I thought it would be sort of creative to not describe anything and just have dialogue written. So I hope it makes sense.**

**I am also thinking about putting in another character for my plot and I want you guys to decide because I can't decide between adding a new character or to just using the same old ones. So the characters I was thinking about using were either Peter Pan or a new male fairy. I want them to be sort of a romantic interest for Sabrina but it won't be the whole cliché Puck gets jealous, etcetera, etcetera. So this is up to you guys! Just review or inbox me or whatever!**

**Thank you to Neveah717, KrissM3 and creamychocpudding786 for reviewing! I love reviews and feedback so much as it helps me to be a better writer therefore you get better chapters! x**


	7. Chapter 7

February

_Dear Sabrina,_

_Happy 17__th__ Birthday! _

_I hope you are well and safe. _

_Perhaps I might see you sooner rather than later._

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock."<p>

Sabrina looked up suddenly and saw Puck just walk into her room like he owned the place. Sabrina quickly hid the short letter behind her back and tried to look as casual as she could although she was still blushing and feeling confused.

It's not every day you get a big bunch of red roses and find a letter hidden in the middle of them from an anonymous person. The letter was only small with large, thick and elegant writing; it was cute but weird and embarrassed Sabrina.

"Come in, why don't you?" Sabrina said uncrossing her legs and lying on the back of her bed head while trying to sneakily stuff the letter underneath her pillows.

"What's been cracka lackin'?" Puck plonked himself onto her bed in front of her.

"Um… not much, we just had dinner like fifteen minutes ago," Sabrina shrugged uncomfortably, tucking a couple of strands of hair that had fallen out of her bun behind her ear.

"Got something to hide, eh, Grimm?" Puck said, lifting his head to look at her and raising his eyebrows.

"No," Sabrina lied quickly and in a high voice.

"Uh huh, sure. You are the crappiest liar known to man. I saw you put something behind your back," Puck accused while frowning at her suspiciously.

Sabrina looked away, chewing her lip and avoiding his gaze.

"Spit it out already, or I will-"

"You will what?" Sabrina snapped, cutting him off.

She had to divert the conversation to some other topic; she didn't want to talk about the letter or the roses- which he still hadn't noticed (thank God) - that were sitting in a vase on her dressing table.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" She asked harsher then she was supposed to.

"To give you your birthday present from me and BJ. Ready, Wingman?" Puck called out, sitting up on the bed.

"Yes, Lieutenant Trickster," A little voice sang out from outside her doorway.

Sabrina sat up. "What the-"

"Shhhhhhhh… Close your eyes and shut up," Puck cupped one hand over her mouth and the other one over her eyes.

Sabrina didn't trust them one bit; knowing Puck, he would probably be setting up something that would upset her. She just mentally prayed that there weren't any spiders involved.

She could handle anything but spiders.

After lots of noises and hustling and bustling from BJ and after lots of loud instructions from Puck, who was still holding his hands over her eyes and mouth, Sabrina was seriously trying to concoct some sort of plan to peek.

It was killing her.

Ever since she began thinking about spiders, she was becoming to get nervous and edgy.

"Relax, Grimm! You're as bloody tense as a brick. OK, turn it on BJ. Now… hit the lights!"

Sabrina heard the flick of the light switch being turned off.

"OK, Grimm. Open."

Sabrina opened her eyes and found herself surrounded in darkness; as it was dark outside and also now in her bedroom, thanks to BJ.

She looked at BJ who was holding a touch and shining its light on something. Sabrina couldn't quite make out what it was, so naturally she leaned closer towards her little brother.

Sabrina screamed as she scrambled in the opposite direction and tumbled off her bed in fright.

"What the hell are _they_?" She said a couple of octaves higher and pointing at the big, glass cookie jar in front of her in disgust, ignoring Puck and BJ who were laughing at her reaction.

They were insects about the size of a golf ball but each was in the shape of a wasp; however, they were white, almost transparent with big black eyes. There were five of them with clear, translucent wings attached to their back.

"What did I say they were again, BJ?" Puck gasped, breathless from laughing so hard and clutching onto Sabrina's shoulder- who had managed to stand up- for support.

"Umm… something that starting with a C and a V, I think… oh I don't know…"

"Oh that's right! You were close BJ. They're called _candentis vesparum_. I know they look like weird, glow-in-the-dark wasps that are on steroids. But they're obviously quite… different; they are actually nocturnal and-"

"What does that mean?" BJ asked, while tapping on the glass jar and inspecting their glow.

"Sleep in the day and are awake at night," Puck explained before Sabrina could get a word in to answer BJ. She was actually surprised and impressed that Puck had become the dictionary for once.

"Anyway, I discovered them in my room when I moved in here. I first saw them when I once explored my whole room during the night," Puck said, trying to push Sabrina back towards the bed and closer towards the foul insects.

Sabrina didn't care if they were the most harmless insects in the whole world; she wasn't going _anywhere_ near them.

"Vesparums won't bite. Completely harmless," Puck said, reading her mind.

"Thanks Puck and BJ but-" Sabrina started, thinking about how she was going to tell them that she didn't really want the bugs without hurting their feelings. Well BJ's feelings, to be more specific as she suspected that Puck did this to get a reaction.

"Wait! We haven't finished, have we BJ?" Puck said walking over to the little boy and taking the torch from him and flicking it off; engulfing them into complete darkness.

"What is hap-" Sabrina began only to be shushed by both Puck and BJ.

"Just look, Grimm. No questions."

So she did.

At first she wasn't sure what was happening inside the jar.

Then she realised that the five, ugly vesparums gradually became an indescribable luminous white light which turned into five separate colours; soft lavender, light teal, pale lime, soft indigo and a glimmering blue- grey.

Sabrina gasped. They were so beautiful.

"See. I told you to look," Puck's soft voice whispered next to her ear, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"They're amazing…" Sabrina whispered back.

"I know, I thought you would like them. They change colours by how hot or cold their surrounding temperature is. They only glow when it is completely dark. Remember when you first came here? You and Marshmallow were so transfixed on my minions, ha, you thought they were fireflies!"

"Yeah I do. Well, they were cute until they bloody bit us!" Sabrina said, surprised that he remembered that far back, as she made an estimated guess at where Puck was and punched at him, lightly.

"Hey! C'mon, it wasn't my fault," Puck lied, innocently.

"Sure," Sabrina replied sarcastically then looked to where she thought BJ's face was. "BJ, can you turn the light back on for me?"

"OK, hold this," BJ responded holding out the jar towards her.

"Eww… no…" Sabrina shook her head.

"What the brave and fearless Grimm can't handle these little, harmless bugs?" Puck teased while he grabbed the jar from BJ.

The room suddenly lit up again and the glow from the vesparums disappeared almost immediately, back to their ugly state.

"Wow, someone is loved."

Sabrina turned around to see Puck had finally noticed the roses.

"Who gave you them?"

"I don't know," Sabrina said, shrugging.

"They're huge!" Sabrina heard BJ say, but she wasn't concentrating on him.

"You're telling lies again, Grimm, aren't you," Puck didn't question this though; he stated it which made Sabrina feel nervous and she couldn't give herself a good reason as to why that was.

"Nope," Sabrina lied- again, "Thanks guys for the gift, I love it! It's time to get out of my room now, bye!" She took the jar of insects out of BJ's hands and placed them next to the flowers.

BJ left, kissing Sabrina goodnight as he went, but Puck didn't move, he just stood looking at her suspiciously.

"What?"

"I can't help but stare at your ugly face," Puck shrugged.

"OK. Move! Leave already!"

"Wait… those _weeds_… they have something to do with that thing you hid before… don't they?" Puck said poking at the roses.

"No!"

"As I said before Grimm, you are the c-r-a-p-p-i-e-s-t liar ever to walk this planet. I will find out you know," Puck said as he walked out of the room.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, pretending that what he said didn't bother her.

But it did.

* * *

><p>Sabrina looked up at the white diamonds up in the black sky. This was one of her favourite things about living in Ferryport Landing; the stars. There were millions of them; all dancing together. Back in New York it would be just a black sky with not a star in sight because of the light pollution but here it was the opposite.<p>

She lowered herself down on the roof tiles, wrapped in a large, thick blanket with her pyjamas on underneath.

The cold air breathed shallowly on her only exposed body part- her face and it made her shiver slightly.

She just thought about everything that happened that day.

From waking up to Daphne and Elvis jumping on her bed, Puck picking her up, her mom and dad visiting, receiving a car from her parents, driving her dad for the first time, receiving flowers from an anonymous person, finding a letter to her from her anonymous sender, and finally, receiving the glow in the dark insects from her brother and Puck.

It had been a fun if not eventful day; she couldn't have asked for a better birthday actually.

However, she just couldn't help thinking about that note she had been given. She couldn't understand.

What did it mean by, _'perhaps I might see you sooner rather than later'_?

That sentence just full on freaked Sabrina out. She didn't know who it was or could be or anything.

She assumed that she must had already been acquainted with them and talked to them before. Maybe she was connected with them through the time of the war. Back then, she was sometimes in charge of a group of Everafters when needed so maybe they were a part of a group that she had led.

She groaned out loud in frustration.

She had never dealt with anything like this before. Receiving a banquet of roses from anonymous on her birthday was majorly weird and freaky.

She didn't have any friends, even though there are a few Everafters who are her age, physically, in Ferryport Landing. She didn't make any friends in Charming's Army during war because that wasn't her prime focus then.

She also hadn't had any guys show much interest in her- well she had seen some guys check her out before but somehow they never went that step further to ask her out or even introduce themselves.

Maybe it wasn't a love interest, maybe it was just a family friend… like Snow White! But Snow White sending her _red_ roses? That would be highly unlikely of her.

Actually, the more Sabrina thought about it the more certain she became that it wasn't Snow.

Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from her left. She quickly sat up and looked to where it was coming from.

A window was being pushed up and much to Sabrina's surprise, her mom step out of it and onto the roof.

Veronica noticed at the same time that Sabrina was sitting there all snuggled up in a blanket.

"Hey mom, what are you doing here?" Sabrina asked. As far as Sabrina knew, no one came out there on the roof of a night time except for her.

"I could ask you the same thing," her mom said with raised eyebrows, sitting down next to her.

"Oh, I just like to get away from everyone and think," Sabrina answered simply.

"What do you think about?"

Sabrina shrugged, "nothing really. Your turn."

"Sorry?" Her mom said confused.

"Why are _you_ out here?" Sabrina lying back down.

"I used to come out here all the time when I was pregnant with you and I would do the exact same thing- just think. I also loved looking at the stars. Amazing, aren't they? You wouldn't see all of these at night in New York. I always miss these when I'm home."

Veronica lay down next to Sabrina, searching the sparkling sky.

Sabrina nodded in agreement and understanding.

They were both lapsed into comfortable silence, thinking.

In the distance Sabrina could hear the Hudson River flowing quietly and the trees rustling in the soft but chilling breeze.

"Are you cold? Do you want some of my blanket?" Sabrina offered noticing her mother shivering ever so slightly.

Veronica nodded and Sabrina rearranged her blanket so it was covering the both of them while they were lying down.

"Thanks sweetie."

"No problem."

They both fell into silence again.

Sabrina and her mom were close but probably not as close as what her mom was with Daphne. They had that confident, happy and girly personality while Sabrina was more realistic, tom boyish and reserved; like her dad.

"So what has been happening in the city that never sleeps?" Sabrina asked curiously.

"Nothing much, really. The Golden Egg is practically empty now that the majority of the New York Everafters are still stuck here. So there haven't been many problems in the world of Everafters in New York. However, Titania is driving me absolutely insane."

"Why?"

"I don't know what it is but just something about her makes me really annoyed. I can't put my finger on it. She didn't use to annoy me before your father and I were put under that spell but now…" Veronica exhaled loudly while Sabrina smiled feeling amused.

Next to Granny, her mom was probably one of the most patient and caring people she had ever met, so seeing her feel this frustrated about someone was odd and amusing.

"Don't worry Mom. I think she makes everyone feel that way," Sabrina said reassuringly.

"I know," her mom smiled, "So what's been happening with you? Any boys on the scene, lately?"

"Mom!"

"What?"

"There has been no one! Even if there was, I still wouldn't have told you anything anyway."

"Why not? You did come out of my groin; I have a right to know."

"Mom! Stop!" Sabrina cried from embarrassment.

Her mom laughed, reaching out and placing her hand lightly on top of her daughter's head and smoothed her hair down.

"I'm only kidding, Sabrina."

"Oh ok, so I didn't come out of your groin, now?"

"Nope, you're adopted."

They both laughed, this time.

"I hope you had a good day, darling," her mom said seriously now.

"I did and thanks again for getting me the car. I really, _really_ love it," Sabrina said trying to express as much gratitude and appreciation as possible.

"That's alright. You deserve it after all you have been through these past years. It's our way of apologising and congratulating you."

"It couldn't have been helped though; everything that had happened," Sabrina responded quietly.

"If I was more careful and protective of you and your brother and sister, and your dad, it could have been prevented," Veronica said her voice full of regret and sadness. Sabrina gave her an empathetic look, she understood what her mother felt like because she blamed herself like that as well.

"I don't think so. Oz still would have betrayed us and he would have hurt you and Dad, somehow. Mirror would have still gone through with all of his plans. But it's over now and everyone is safe and that's all that matters," Sabrina said, trying to make her mom feel better.

Sabrina looked over at her mom, who was staring back at her.

"What?"

"How did my daughter become so wise and mature?" Veronica questioned; her voice full of amazement.

"It's a talent," Sabrina said smiling.

"Well, I think it's time for you to think about bed."

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Yep, just thought about it," Sabrina said hoping that her mom would drop the subject and let her stay up.

"Sabrina…"

"OK, OK. I'm going," Sabrina surrendered, sitting up, "Do you want the blanket?"

"Nah, I should be getting to bed too," Veronica said standing up and pushing the blanket away and towards Sabrina.

"OK, goodnight Mom," Sabrina stood up as well.

"Goodnight Love. Happy Birthday," She said as she kissed her daughter on the head.

**Oh my! My most sincere apologies! I have just been so busy and I am just so so so so so so sorry. Please forgive me! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I have edited it so much so it could be perfect enough for you guys!**

**My thanks to KrissM3, Arithmetic13, Lovelylamb1999, Layla Wolffe, creamychocpudding786 and Alison237Gleek! For the fabulous reviews! Really appreciate them!**

**Counting the Days xxx**


End file.
